Defeated By You
by hermy permy
Summary: James and Lily at a concert. Sirius on a shopping spree.An interesting summer awaits. Seventh year. The rise the the dark lord: Voldemort is on everybody's mind. What's a poor teenager supposed to do? How about falling in love?even if you don't want to
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

* * *

Chapter 1

James Pov

The summer sun flitted through my bedroom window, the rays rushed towards me enveloping me in its brightness. I stiffened for a moment blinded by the sun. I sat up in my bed yawning and stretched my arms above my head.

"Oh that feels good."I said as I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed my bathrobe and headed to the bathroom to take my morning shower. The water poured down my body, after shampooing my hair, I rinsed and repeated. When it came to my hair I was very particular. I got out of the shower and slipped on a red muscle tank, complete with Gryffindor checkered colored pajama pants.

**A/n:First of all James was loud, confident, good looking and popular, but the thing that really defined James Potter was his tendency towards trouble. He was always playing pranks and he always seemed to get away with it. And this summer, the pranks had only intensified. The reason? James' best friend, Sirius Black.**

I walked down to the kitchen and smelled the wonderful aroma of my mother's waffles and hot chocolate. I helped myself to some of the delicious breakfast, I was about to take a bite when I heard Sirius's barking as he stumbled down the stairs.

How to explain Sirius… he was exactly like me, only ten times worse, or ten times better, depending who you were talking to. Sirius was also extremely good looking. He had black hair that hung just above his shoulders and really spectacular blue-grey eyes. I knew him since that fateful day, my first time on the Hogwarts express. Girls practically threw themselves at Sirius's feet, but Sirius barely acknowledged them. He was far more interested in playing pranks. Same with me, but I only had my sights set on one girl

Sirius smiled "poor mom" I thought she thought she had it bad with just me in the house, but that was before Sirius moved in this summer. The Potters had adopted Sirius like a second son, because this summer his parents had disowned him after beating him to a pulp and an inch away from death. He had recovered since then. Which was nice to see his bubbly old self and not that torn carcass on my door step.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A rather pretty, middle aged woman was storming down the stairs of the house in Godric's Hollow. Her face was locked in a struggle of trying to look angry and trying not to laugh. Her straight black hair reached halfway down her back and her hazel eyes were shining. She reached the bottom of the stairs and started down the hallway towards the kitchen at the end.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Wha..." I was jerked into conciseness. I groped around on table to find my glasses and slid them on, just in time to see his best friend, Sirius Black, disappearing under the table.

"Padfoot...?" I asked groggily.

"Shush!" whispered Sirius.

"What the hell are you do…"

I was cut off when the kitchen door burst open and his mother entered the room. She took a sweeping glance around the room, saw Sirius's empty chair and then turned to me.

"Where is he?" Her eyes were shining and there was a hint of amusement in her voice. "Where is Sirius?" she asked again.

"He's…oh…um…who's Serious..?" I made a feeble attempt to keep my mother's eye.

"Nice try." She said with a smirk, "But when Sirius comes out from wherever he's hiding, tell him I need to speak with him IMMEDIATELY." With that Mrs Potter turned and swept out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay Padfoot, you can come out now, she's gone." James yawned.

A guilty looking Sirius emerged from the cupboard. "What did you do this time?" James enquired as a Sirius climbed back into bed.

"Put some bubotuber pus in her shampoo bottle ." Sirius said sleepily, "I am surprised her head isn't on fire yet."

"I don't fancy being you when my mum finds you. I think she thought it was funny but that's not going to stop her from making you her personal slave for the day."

"Nah." Replied Sirius with a grin on his face," I got your mum wrapped around my little finger."

"Oh, really?" I said with a sly grin, "Mom, I think I found Si-"

"Oi, shut up! I thought you were my best mate?"said Sirius running to places unknown.

I finished my breakfast and decided to choose my outfit for the day.

Five minutes later I found my mother sipping coffee in the study with a smug look on her face. "Morning." She smiled at him, "Sleep well?"she continued tapping her slipper on the marble floor.

"Yeah, great mum…err…where's Sirius?" James asked.

"Prongs?"she said.

The very handsome head of Sirius Black had emerged from the other side of the table, but instead of Sirius's normal voice, he heard a high pitched squeaky noise. James hurried round the other side of the table to find Sirius Black on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.

It was all too much. I collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"Prongs!" squeaked Sirius, "I just cleaned that floor now GET UP AND SHUT UP!"

"Mum!" I gasped through fits of laughter, "You did this? You have got to be the only person in history – more laughter- to EVER break Sirius Blacks dignity! HAHA! He looks like a bloody house elf with the scrubbing and the voice!"

"That was the general idea." replied Mrs. Potter with an amused look on her face. "And by the way Sirius", she continued," That charm on your voice won't wear off for the rest of the day and I decided that today would be a perfect opportunity to go to Diagon Ally to get your school things."

Sirius looked capable of murder as James collapsed into another fit of laughter.

"Like this?" he squeakily replied, "I can't go like this what if…she's there…"

Mum and I started having uncontrollable fits of laughter as Sirius grabbed at his throat in vain, as if that would help.

After Sirius had gotten dressed for the day, Padfoot and I went to Diagon Alley via Floo Network. We landed in the leaky cauldron and greeted the barman Tom. I walked casually over to the brick wall and touched the bricks in right order and waited as Diagon Alley appeared before us.

We strolled down the lane until we spotted _them. _Yes, them, The girls that made our life at Hogwarts heaven and a living hell at the same time. Sophie Mckinnon, Alice Johnson, Lily Evans and Liz Griffith were in the same year and house as Sirius and I. We hurriedly ran into a shop trying to avoid them.

"Phew, that was close" said Sirius, again in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I don't think I can face them just yet. Not until you lose that voice eh?" I said taking refuge behind a huge pile of sheet music, as Sirius hurtled his fist towards me.

"Hey, you filthy heathens, stop that! No fighting in my store!" An old bespectacled man said throwing us out into the street.

Unfortunately you'll never guess who we ran into or rather fell into.

"Ugh. Potter what do you think you are doing?" said a fiery red head.

"Um, falling with style?" I offered.

"Oh, really?" she said shoving me off of her, and brushed off the dust on her clothes, "well if that was falling with style, then I would rather have you do that somewhere where you are not falling on me!"

"Oh, Evans, but I have already fallen for you." I said ruffling my hair.

She gave me a look, a glare that she only gave me. It always made me feel warm and feverish, and never disheartened me one bit.

"God, I love that girl…" I said as I watched them walk away.

"Snap out of it mate" said Sirius, "She never will like you, just accept it, and move on!"

"Oh she will, she just doesn't know it yet…" I grinned to myself. This year is the year she will fall for me.

* * *

Please review, i don't where this is going but i would love some feedback.


	2. Tapioca Pudding, and shopping?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing….

* * *

**Sirius Pov (point of view)**

I had awoken that morning, only to find the myself covered in tapioca pudding. Despite what you may think, I was not curious as to _who _had pulled such a cruel and pudding wasteful prank on him. It was, doubtlessly, Mrs. Potter who he had pranked yesterday. I walked towards the door dividing mine and James's rooms.

I entered the room and found James at his desk. He was in his PJs and his hair was even more ruffled than usual. His hazel eyes were scanning the paper at his desk intently, while a pencil stuck out of his mouth. Today I felt a bit more mischievous than usual, so I decided to play a trick on his old friend.

I tiptoed to the back of the cluttered room and picked up the cup of water on the floor. Walking slowly to the back of James's chair, I inched closer to my clueless friend. Carefully, or rather skillfully I pulled the back of James shirt so that the water splashed down his shirt. James sprang up and cursed loudly.

"What the hell was that for?" said James pulling off his shirt to get a dry one.

"Pay back for ratting me out to your mum," I said mischievously.

"If I smelled that bad, I would've taken a shower you know"

"Speaking of showers," said James pinching his nose, "why don't you take one."

I punched him in the shoulder. That shut him up, "Well, I seriously think that I smell manly thank you very much, at least I usually attract girls towards me" I said smirking, "You're mum is responsible for pudding though…"

"Ha!"laughed James, "I told you not to cross my mum, but you just wouldn't listen…." He said shaking his head.

"Unlike you, Lily avoids you like the plague. Not even giving you the time of day, you shouldn't be talking mister." I said trying to keep the pudding from going in my eyes.

"Hey…" spat James, "Sure you attract flocks of girls, but not the one you want." shot James.

I stood there dumbstruck,"How did you know?"I asked curiously, "Is it really that obvious."

"Dude if you were any more obvious you would be shouting it from the rooftops." said James sarcastically.

"Well I am going to take shower, see you in a few. " I said shutting the door connecting our rooms.

Hot water cascaded over my face and ran down my body, running my hands over my hair loving the feel of the hot water. I feel incredibly calmed and relaxed I stand there for a moment just letting the water fall around me.

"_Is it really that obvious I like her?"_

I shake it off while I shampoo and lather up my hair, before piling it on top my head and grab the soap, and wash my body. Then I continued to rinse, and repeat, soaping up my hair yet again. I took time to work it into my scalp, lightly scratching my scalp. Rinsing yet again, I rinsed off my body.

Stepping out of the shower frame, I put a dark towel around my waist and applied some shaving cream to my chin. I shaved off the hairs clinging to my face. I preferred the muggle way, just to piss off my parents. Now that I had moved out I guess it had become a habit. I shivered at cold the air that resided in my bedroom as I walked toward the window, tousling my dripping hair. I turned the radio on and smiled when one of my favorite songs blared out from the wireless. "Sweet Child of Mine" by Guns and Roses, which happened to be my favorite muggle song. My favorite genre of music was Rock N' Roll, nothing was as exciting you listened to the face melting guitar solos and riffs. James and I discovered this while on vacation a couple months ago in America.

I went through my closet tossing my clothes and effects to the wooden floor. I put on the new band shirt I bought yesterday, while at Diagon Alley. I also slipped my legs through my favorite pair of muggle Levi's. They were a dark blue wash, faded a little due to me working on my bike over the summer. Oh yes, my bike it was a beauty it took me a lot of guts to finally by it, but now that I had one I loved it. It was just like flying, but somehow more laid back and peaceful. My Harley Davidson FXS Low Rider was my hobby, when not with friends and those blasted people I call my family. It always was their waiting for me; it was just about the only thing that stayed the same.

"Hey Padfoot, you done yet?" said James from the door that connected our two rooms. This door had become useful when hiding from certain "people".

"Yeah, just got out of the shower, what should we do today?" I asked primping my hair. My hair was long but straight, unlike James's hair that stood up in every direction possible.

**(A.n: His hair looks like this I found these two pics on deviant the other day and said " huh! That is so my Sirius!" hehe (/art/Boyd-Deep-in-Thought-97781149) (/art/UNKNOWN-116289604) )**

"I was thinking that we should pack for Hogwarts, the train is leaving tomorrow." said James smiling at nothing at all.

"That's right, I almost forgot with all the stuff that has happened this summer…" I said looking down at my feet and then looking back up, "well… your mom will finally be able to wash her hair without checking the shampoo bottle with a spell."

James started laughing uncontrollably, "You're right, or she won't have to look both ways before walking into the kitchen."

"Yeah… I am thinking we could go into town there is a concert tonight at the Rainbow." I said pointing at an ad in today's newspaper.

"Oh really? Who's playing?" asked James.

"The Who, this muggle band that is supposed to be really good." I said pointing at the ad.

"We should go. What time does it start?" asked James.

"It starts at 8:30, what time is it now?" I asked looking up at the clock.

"11:30, we should eat some lunch and then go get Moony to go with us."Said James.

"Sounds good. I'll have to buy some muggle clothes though…" I said.

"Why?" asked James.

"My mom, burned all my muggle clothes when I left the house. All i have is this outfit and some shoes." I said looking down, " I am lucky to have gotten away with my bike."

"Well we'll leave a little earlier and go shopping." Said James, "C'mon let's go get some breakfast eh?"

"Ooh I'll beat you there." I said pushing James into my wardrobe.

"Oh no you won't," said James, as I felt him gaining on me. _Damn he is fast, he's not Quidditch captain for nothing._We plowed into the kitchen only to hear laughing as we sat down, nearly falling off our chairs.

"Well, I am going to say that Sirius won this time." Said Mr. Potter sipping his coffee.

"But, dad…" said James exhausted from the sprint.

"Well considering Sirius has a bottomless pit for a stomach, I would say he has more incentive than you." said Mr. Potter laughing.

"I do not!" I declared, "I just have a fast metabolism that's all…"I said smirking.

"Well, then I guess I have slow metabolism, "Said Mr. Potter as he pointed to his belly.

We all started laughing, even Mrs. Potter who was frying some sausages, and eggs on the stove gave a stifling laugh.

"Well , I have got to get to work." said Mr. Potter, "I'll see you boys later." Within an instant he apparated out of sight.

"Mum, Sirius and I are going to London later, by chance do you have any muggle money?" asked James.

"Umm no I don't. You'll have to go to Gringotts and exchange it." she said serving the last of breakfast.

"Ok , we'll stop there after we get Remus." I said as finished the last of my breakfast.

* * *

**  
**

**James POV**

I went up to my room to change into some muggle clothes; I couldn't really wear robes to a rock concert could I? I really hope this year goes well; Sirius needs something to take his mind off this summer.

I looked into my wardrobe I took out some dark jeans that had white wash on them. I found my favorite black Converse shoes; I found a pair of socks in a drawer to the left. I tied up the laces, and entered into my wardrobe to find a good shirt. I found my Deeper Shades of Soul king men's polo which features a large image of a centaur with a skull face wearing a crown on the front and accented with an all over print of fleur-de-lis pattern on front and back. Gold foil foliage accents on front and back with skull and wreath that wraps around from side to back. It was one of my favorites that I had bought while in America with Sirius on vacation once.

My look complete for the day I stopped to check my reflection in the mirror, I attempted to tame my hair but to no avail, it would not be tamed for the life of me. Running down that stairs I waited for Sirius by the garden outside the kitchen.

He appeared finally after 10 minutes of primping in the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" I asked Sirius.

"Ready as I will ever be." He said, with a pop we were hurtling through space and a few seconds later we were outside Moony's house.

Remus came out sporting a skinny dark jeans and white V neck shirt that had a flying V guitar on the front exemplifying the V neck.

"Hey guys." said Remus looking up from his book for a moment to make eye contact.

"Hey, Moony" I said, "we have to go to gringotts to exchange some galleons into muggle money so we can buy Sirius some clothes, his mum burned anything muggle when he left."

"Okay, sounds good. Where are we off to after that?" asked Remus shutting his book and transfigured it into a small size slipping it into his pocket.

"To a concert at the rainbow, The Who are playing there tonight at 8:30." said Sirius excitedly.

"Well shall we leave then?" I asked curiously.

"I am ready when you're ready. "stated Remus procuring his wand from under his sleeve.

"On the count of three, we'll go. 1, 2, 3"said Sirius. And with a loud crack we hit solid ground as we landed in the Leaky Cauldron; we received a few glances and odd looks but continued on through Diagon Alley to Gringotts.

* * *

**a/n: Oohh shopping is next aren't you eager to see what Sirius will do when on a shopping spree haha!!!**

**~hermy Permy**


	3. Of Chocolate, Clothes, and Lines?

**A/n: Hey! Sorry for my lateness in updating. But you know life is crazy! So anyway, without further ado chapter three! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Wish I did tho… I would be way rich… haha ok well I better start righting the chapter now…**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3 (Sirius POV)**

I'd seen Diagon Alley many times, but it still made feel like I was eleven years old again, meeting James for the first time. I remember the day exactly. I had just come out of Florean Fortescue's ice parlor when I ran into a bespectacled boy with hair sticking every which way. We both had a bag from Zonko's joke shop slung around our shoulders. From then on James and I had always been best friends. Smiling I turned to see James rearranging his lopsided glasses.

"Where to first?" James asked.

"Let's go to Gringotts and exchange our money first. Then we can head over to Carnaby Street and get me something decent to wear to a concert."

"Sounds good. "said James pulling out his wallet as we entered Gringotts.

We sat in line for god knows how long. This little old lady was causing a ruckus because she claimed the goblins had charged her for a late fee on her payment.

"-you filthy goblins can go stuff it for all I care…" she said as she left disgruntled.

"Whoa, talk about time of the month…" I said as we approached the counter.

A frustrated goblin shuffled some papers and filed them away. He looked up and greated us.

"Hello, now what can I do for you?" asked the Goblin.

"We would like to exchange for some muggle money." said James, pulling out his satchel full of money. Meanwhile I did the same thing and offered the goblin eight hundred galleons. We both cashed in and left the bank, relieved to get out of the murky place. We exited through the leaky cauldron, and hailed a cab.

"Hey you guys, I am going to head over to The Rainbow and get in line for tickets meet you there." said Remus, lifting his wand to call the night bus.

"See you later Moony." Said James, as the night bus disappeared between to delivery trucks.

"Where to?" the driver asked impatiently.

"Carnaby Street." I said entering into the back of the cab.

We drove for what seemed like a lifetime we finally stepped out of cab entered one the shops called Diesel. The girls at cash register met my gaze and blushed, I love my effect on woman. She looked down and fidgeted with cash register as I walked over she casually brushed strands of hair out her face.

"Um excuse me, can you please tell me where the jeans are?"I said in my deep voice.

She finally looked up and blushed yet again, "Th-There ov..over there." She stuttered pointing towards the back of shop.

"Thank you."

As I walked towards the back, James following in my wake I noticed the shop had dark weathered walls with tactile surfaces constructed from padded camouflage denim, metal rivets and raw steel.

There was a out quirky wall mirror surrounded by clusters of toy cars and toy soldiers, laid out in armies marching across vintage books displaying Diesel watches. It gave off a good vibe. Almost an atmosphere of eccentricity filled the air.

I hurriedly attacked the pile of jeans in front of me, finally after trying on a gazillion pair of jeans I chose the dark blue skinny leg jean with light blue wash. I bought two pair of those, and one was a lighter jean with trendy holes in it. I could hear distant giggling but ignored it. I had to focus when I was shopping or else …

Now, shoes…this was going to be tough. I scanned the displays and was about to look away and then I saw it, the new deluxe pair of high top sneakers that were all black and lined in light blue. They were so pretty I grabbed them off the shelf and shoved them on my feet. It was a match made in heaven! They fit perfectly, like we were meant to be! I squealed in delight. James gave a loud snort.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing.."said James smirking.

I flipped through the shirts five times picking out my favorite three. The first was a black V-neck shirt. I bought three of the same shirt in different colors blue, red, and orange. I also bought white five button up shirts, picked up some aviators in the accessories. Then I saw the master piece of the collection, a black faded leather bomber jacket. Feeling its texture I relished how good it felt on my skin. Finally I took my winnings to the cashier who was giggling along with the other sales girl. James was looking at some scarves while I was paying for my "winnings". I saw a red scarf, I grabbed it and added it to the pile of clothes I was buying.

" That's all then?" she asked scanning the last of my new wardrobe.

"Yup, James did you want anything?"I asked handing the girl my money

James nudged " Nah I am good. Ready then?"

"Yeah, meet you outside; I need to change into these."I said grabbing the bags off the table.

"Okay, I think I saw a chocolate shop around the corner, meet you there." said James walking out.

I went back to the dressing rooms; I ripped off the tags and slid the jeans on quickly followed by the shoes. Pulling the black shirt over my head I realized we hadn't bought our tickets yet. Slipping on the jacket and shades I left the dressing rooms, winked at the two gossiping sales clerks, and headed towards the door. I smirked as I heard them giggle and squeal in delight. The door shut with a soft thud, I turned the corner to see James with two bags full of chocolates.

"Looking good Pads," said James with a load of chocolate in his mouth, "I bought Moony some chocolate. You know how he is with his chocolates."

"Don't I always look good?" A smirk appeared on my face. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked off down the road to hail a cab we had to get to the concert it was about to start.

"Oi! You there can you take us to the Rainbow? We need to get there fast, I'll double anything on the meter." James hollered at the man in the cab.

"Sure, hop in." said the man, as we entered he started his meter. James head hit mine as the cab driver streaked down the street, causing us to fly back into the seat.

"This is awesome!" I screamed as we sped around a corner.

"Wait is Remus meeting us there?"James asked.

"Yup he said he would wait in line for tickets, as I dealt with my crisis." I screeched as the driver pulled a risky move to pass a double-decker bus.

After running through five red lights, and two traffic violations later we reached The Rainbow in one piece.

We paid the taxi, and went off into the crowd to find Remus.

* * *

**  
**

**Remus POV**

"Where in the hell are they?"I said frustrated.

"It's okay Remus I am sure they are being irresponsible as always." Said a red-head.

The voice caught me off guard, and I turned to see _her_ leaning against the brick wall. She smirked at me, her arms folded, her stance giving everyone the impression that she owned the world and everything in it. It probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh Lily, hey there. I didn't know you liked The Who?" I said smiling, as I gave her a hug.

"Yeah, the girls and I have loved them ever since last summer." She said pointing to Sophie Mckinnon, Alice Johnson, and Liz Griffith they had always been her best friends since first year.

"This is going to be great…" I mumbled as I saw James and Sirius step out of a cab. I waved at them, they saw me, and headed over. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the girls who gave us hell, well except me, I was sensible one among our gang, The Marauders, in which I was a member, and the only one who respected girls.

"Hello Boys," said Sophie as she strutted over to them, I glanced at Sirius, who was a light shade of pink. It was so obvious he liked her but whatever….

"Huh-uh- hi…" stuttered Sirius, ha thought I would never see Sirius stumble over his words talking to a girl. He was usually so suave and collected. Sneaking a quick glance over at him again, he was anything but cool and collected as Sophie stopped in front of him taking off his shades, and watching her retreat back into the girls defensive line to show them her prize.

James and I looked at each other sharing a knowing smile, because we knew what Sirius didn't know. He too was crushing over one the most notorious girls in the school.

"Well I didn't know you were into such things Miss-little-goody-two-shoes," said James leaning against the wall; running his hand through his hair.

"Shut up Potter! I've known about The Who since last summer, and I am not always studying"

"Could've fooled me," said Sirius, nudging me in the shoulder.

"So Remus..you head boy?" asked Liz.

"No actually, someone else has gotten the position, I'm still a prefect though," I said as I looked at James.

"Really?" asked Liz , "I would've thought you were the first choice.."

"I wonder who it is…" said Lily staring off into space.

"Why? You head girl?" asked James.

"So what if I am, do I not get the right to know who I am serving the school with?"

"Ummm no…just wondered that's all.." said James shuffling his feet.

"Oh look the line is moving." said Sirius and Sophie at exactly the same time

"Weird…" they both said.

"Stop copying me Sirius!" shouted Sophie.

"Me? You are the one copying me!" Shot Sirius.

"Ooh..you make me so mad…"she huffed and leant against the wall determinedly trying to make conversation with Alice. We finally got in, with a scary look from the bouncer we made are way too the pit, looking towards the stage I noticed the band still setting up.

"Look, we're not late" said James pointing towards the stage.

"That's what you think," said Lily matter of factly, "we are in the back, we won't have good spots to get close to them. "

"Yeah, it's all your guy's fault!" said Sophie punching Sirius playfully.

"I'll show you…" said James, he suddenly grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her off imto the crowd. All of us looked at each other, and laughed.

"About time."said Sirius.

"Excuse me, she hasn't been won yet!"exclaimed Liz. I noticed her hair was down, I decided I liked it that way.

"Well she didn't exactly protest the matter did she?" said Sirius smugly. We all laughed as we watched James and Lily struggle to the front of the crowd. Honestly, I think I knew then that they would finally have a chance to be together, no matter how slim that chance was.

* * *

**A.n: So what do you think? Haha… REVIEW!**


	4. Moshing? Pina Coladas? Sex on the Beach?

**Chapter 4**

**A/n: Thanks to all of you have reviewed. Sorry for not updating…. But you know hard life is so haha.. I will write the chapter now.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 Lily's POV**

"Potter! Let go of me!" I shouted with my hand clutched in Potter's hand.

"Umm… I thought you wanted to be closer?" he said looking back at me.

"I do…but with my friends…" I said looking back to where they had been only moments ago.

"Am I not your friend?" he said pushing some dude out of the way, he didn't notice because he was probably too high to care.

"No…you are just always around me, and bugging me, a friend doesn't do that! Now let go! Unlike your friends who prank people all the time or are being jerks to girls…except Remus."

"I have better friends than you do," said Potter in a loud whisper. "Sirius and Remus will do anything I ask them to, and I have known Sirius since I was born." He added with confidence.

"Well, how come they didn't try to get you out of all of those detentions?" said Lily with a smirk.

"…I…eh… I didn't ASK MY friends to get me out. I could have stayed there or even better gotten out by myself, but most of the time they were there with me so it doesn't matter!" he said hotly.

"Oh?" said Lily, raising an eyebrow that spoke volumes. "Then why don't you leave! It would be a lot more pleasant in here without you poisoning the air!"

"I've had enough of this! I can get to the front on my own. Now let me go!" I said trying to free my hand. But to no avail he had an iron clad grip.

"I don't think so Lily." He said, my eyes met his and they were so full of mischief pulling me further into the crowd.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked following him.

He looked down and then at me. "I think that you already know the answer to that Lily. Look! We're pretty close now."

What? I knew it how could I know what goes on in this boy's head. What's wrong with him, one minute, he's mean and arrogant, the next his eyes get all shiny and mysterious. I really don't understand him, but I hope he's all right…It really was cool when he called me Lily instead of Evans.

"Oi, let go!"I said struggling.

"Fine I will of you shut up! Ssh...The song is starting." said Potter letting go of my hand. Since we were in the front it was way packed. Potter's body was rubbing against mine; it got worse as people started to push to get to the front. There was zero space between Potter and me. I looked up into his hazel eyes then saw him smirk and then I just shrugged it off and looked up at the stage.

_Out here in the fields_

_I fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living_

_I don't need to fight_

_To prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven_

The crowd started to jump up and creating less space between James and I. Without doubt one of my favorite songs ever! From the almost hypnotic electronic start to the orchestral section which builds up and up leading you round and round until you are almost dizzy with pleasure.

Some guy next to me knocked me over, a result of the crowd pushing. Potter dragged me up by pulling on my armpits, I black out a little when James was supporting me.

"Are you okay?" Screamed James over the high voltage rock and the roar of the crowd

"I think so…" I said holding onto James for support.

_Don't cry_

_Don't raise your eye_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Sally ,take my hand_

_Travel south crossland_

_Put out the fire_

_Don't look past my shoulder_

_The exodus is here_

_The happy ones are near_

_Let's get together_

_Before we get much older_

He looked into my eyes, but when the music stopped it seemed like my eyes went back to its usual look of loathing upon James. He frowned; his eyes had lost that glint that I had seen earlier.

_Teenage wasteland_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Teenage wasteland_

_Oh, oh_

_Teenage wasteland_

_They're all wasted!_

"Want to go get a drink; you took a nasty fall back there."James said looking at me his hair was tousled after the set, sticking out on all directions, as always. It was sort of sexy. Wait… WHAT?

I smiled to myself on the inside, and reluctantly followed James to the bar.

"So… what's your poison?" asked Potter pulling out his wallet.

"I will have a…Pina colada."I answered.

"Nice… going tropical eh?" he asked, he looked at the choices.

"Yeah, I am really into them right now, they're pretty addicting."

"Hmm.. I am going to have to say a "sex on the beach" on the rocks," said James, giving the grungy man some money.

He handed us our drinks, we found a place to sit in the back. Then after about 30 seconds of silence he said, "Why do you hate me?"

"I can't remember anymore, if you want the truth." I said casually.

"Neither can I." James agreed, "Except for the fact that you think I am an arrogant pompous, idiotic asshole who doesn't have manners, is that all… yes I think I quoted it word for word."

"James….it's not tha-" I said seeing his eyes darken a little.

"No, I know that some of those things you said were true." He said poking around his drink with his straw. "Forget it, anything else that may have caused your hatred towards me?"

"No, wait. You put a bogey flavored bean in my pumpkin juice in first year." I said.

"You're still mad about that?" Potter raised an eye brow he smiled a little, " I was twelve, it was in my nature." I was happy to see him not being so dark. It was unusual for him to act that way.

"You would be too if you were drinking and swallowed a big ball of snot."I laughed; shocked at my actions I immediately stopped.

"I like your laugh, its honest, not one of those fake ones." he said.

"Thanks for this, "I said as I swallowed some of my tropical mixture.

"No problem. We should probably find everybody else, they are probably wondering where we are," said Potter downing the rest of his drink.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Do you happen to know what time it is?"I inquired, noticing Potter's overly expensive watch.

"It's nine-fifteen. We should probably look for them…"Said Potter grabbing his drink, "hold on to your drink, it's going to get crowded."

* * *

**SIRIUS POV**

"Sshh. We don't want them to find us..." whispered Sophie, "if they hook up tonight you owe me ten galleons."

"I DO NOT." I stated towering over her.

"YES YOU DO!"She hollered.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP THEY FIND US!" said Remus grabbing Sophie and I by the necks and dragging us back into the shadows.

"If only we had the cloak." I said as I kicked the floor boredly, "it would make this a whole lot easier…"

"What cloak?" asked Liz.

"Umm.. nothing.." said Remus , " Oh look they're on the move." He said as he pointed towards Lily and James.

"Well we've got to make sure they stay together all night." I said as I took my place for watch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"asked Sophie, "So help me if James break her heart, I will kill you Black, we all know how you two operate!" she huffed, and then folded her arms against her chest.

"And what is this so called operation eh?"I said smugly.

" I see your still an immature arrogant prat, dating anything with boobs and two legs! It's disgusting how you can have your flavor of the week and then drop them. It's horrible, I can't stand it, I am leaving you to your little game."

"It's not a game, James really truly likes, hell maybe even loves her. He has been suffering too long, and I can't stand to see my best friend's happiness walk away without giving him the time of day!" I said frustrated at Sophie, she hadn't seen all the night's James heart had been broken by Lily's harsh words. Sometimes even to the point of tears

Hopefully this would all work out. It had better, if not I would personally have a talk with the girl herself.

* * *

**  
**

**A/n: REVIEW!**


	5. TUBES? METRO? PRANKS?

**A/n: Hey guys sorry it has been such a long time but you know life is CRAZY, then I went to England for two weeks so no internet from where I was anyway I am glad I am back cause I had withdrawls!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 James POV**

As Lily and I made our way through the crowd I noticed Sirius trying to avoid us, the rest of group was hiding and were trying to remain hidden. All of sudden I hear a shout which came from Moony.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP THEY'LL SEE US!"

I smirked and decided to play along.

"What's so amusing Potter?" asked a somewhat disgruntled Lily.

"Our friends, they are trying give us some 'alone' time." I said as punctuated alone with my fingers.

"Really? I doubt my friends would do tha- "I pointed out my friends and her posse hiding in the shadows.

"Ooh I am going to kill them!" she said as she started to march over there.

"Wait! Evans, wait!" I said as I grabbed her arm, "you like games don't you?"

"Yeah I guess," she said, "why what are you proposing?"

"Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine," I said as I looked over at her, "and act like we are hitting it off, and then when the time is right we'll take them out, they won't know what hit them" I said smoothly waiting for her reaction.

"I've never been fond of your pranks Potter, but I have to say this one sounds like fun." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off into the crowd.

"Where are we going?"I asked in shock that THE Lily Evans was actually holding my hand.

"Ever heard of the London Underground Potter?" she asked as we got to the exit, "that's where we are going."

"You mean the place where the alligators live? I've heard stories I guess…." I shuddered as I thought of alligators attacking me.

Lily looked down and realized she was holding my hand; she dropped it and told me to follow her.

"After all this is the muggle world, and I am muggle born, this is my town." Said Lily as we dashed around muggles on their cellyphones?

We reached the underground station called Finsbury Park, Lily took me over to a ticketing booth. We bought travelcards to Piccadily Circus. I watched in fascination as Lily inserted the green card into a slot and watched as it popped out of the top of gate. It opened letting her pass through. My turn, great, I did the same and to my amazement the gate opened for me.

We followed the signs to the Piccadily Line platform we finally found it and waited for next train, it was bound to arrive in 4 minutes. We sat on the bench and waited. To my discomfort I found myself looking at everything and drinking it in.

"First time on the underground?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, it's different, I like it. Do you see those fiends behind us." I retorted as my eyes darted around the platform. I saw them not so successfully hiding behind a horde of other muggle teenagers, getting ready to board the train.

"Lily they're behind those teenagers…" I said, she was about to look when I grabbed her face.

"Don't look, they'll get suspicious!" I said, "should we sell it ?"

"Sell what?"she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our fake relationship? Remember?" I said huskily into her ear.

* * *

**Lily POV**

"Don't look, they'll get suspicious!" Potter said, "should we sell it ?"

"Sell what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our fake relationship? Remember?" Potter said huskily into her ear.

My heart started to palpitate, Potter was leaning closer I closed my eyes awaiting the final blow but it never came.

"Please Evans, I am a gentlemen after all." He said mischieviously.

"Can you take your own medicine Potter ?" I said as I inched closer to his face, he closed his eyes. Ha the jerk! I hit him with the metro paper that was left behind by an old lady carrying her mark and spencers's shopping bags.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" **(haha Charlie bit my finger! Ahhaha!) **he yelped as he massaged the back of his head.

I just smiled, and waited anxiously for our stop making sure the train didn't terminate before our stop. I looked in the next carriage and saw Sirius and Sophie arguing about something.

An old man in a business suit was looking at us oddly, but before he could say anything the lady on the intercom was going over basic riding regulations. "Next stop Piccadilly Circus. Please mind the platform gap, and stand clear of the closing doors." Said a woman with stiff snobby accent.

Ok so at the next stop we get off ok Potter?" I stated.

"Yeah, I will be fine as I long you stop hitting me the bloody newspaper!" replied as James stood up ready to exit the train. A couple seconds before the doors opened

"Mind the gap Lily!" said James as he pushed me out of train. Thanks god it was a small gap and not one you had to pole vault over.

After that Potter received another whacking of the Paper. We followed the "way out" signs, to the high street.

Potter's jaw dropped as he saw the scene before us. The big jumbo tron screen, was flashing and advertisements for a Show of some kind.

"Welcome to Piccadilly Circus, Potter. Shall we hide then?" I nudged Potter, as he broke out of his trance.

We hid behind a stall covered with many colorful scarves, we waited for friends to emerge from the underground station.

"Oi, what are you kids doing here? Buy something or leave!" shouted the owner of the stall.

I gave the man a two pound coin to shut him up.

"They went THIS way," shouted Sirius as he sniffed the air, was funny to watch.

"What's he doing?" I whispered to James.

"Most of the time, I honestly don't know the reasons why Sirius does anything," smirked James.

"Get ready they are coming this way… On the count of three."whispered James into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. Our friends completely oblivious to our presence, they were looking at the gigantic neon flashing advertisements.

"One… Two..THREE!"I shouted as we attacked them from behind.

"Ah! BLOODY HELL!"Sophie shrieked and immediately hugged Sirius and held him close. A short but otherwise noticeable smile crept up on Sirius's face. Potter and I started laughing our arses off. Our troupe received annoyed and radical glances.

"That's what you get for trying to set me and Potter up!" I shouted at my two best friends standing before.

But before anyone could speak the giant billboard went black and everything got cold.

"Dementors…"stated James, "Everyone wands out!"

* * *

**A/n : sorry for the long wait! THANKS FOR READING.**


	6. War Goddesses? Butterbeer? PJ's?

**Chapter 6**

**A/n: hmmm… no reviews… I really might not continue if I don't get any support….. :(**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 6 (James Pov)**

Darkness everywhere, the happiness I felt mere moments ago was now extinguished by the dementors presence. The only thing that shone through the darkness was the fiery redhead next to me, Lily. Remus lead the other girls to safety by retreating into the underground station.

The dementors didn't seem to affect Lily, she looked like a goddess of war ready for a fight. I am sure glad I wasn't one of those dementors, Lily had looks that could kill even me right now.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted, I thought of Lily and I married and having kids, it wasn't a real memory but hell it made me feel incredible, the stag erupted from the tip of my wand. Light engulfed the street, the dementors were hovering dangerously close Sophie, she fell back as the dementor approached arms reaching up to take the hood off. Sirius bolted straight at the dementor with a furious look on his face. He was two feet away when he collapsed and started screaming.

" Dad, ahhh!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sirius started yelling and was writhing on the ground. The stag circled around and impaled the dementor that was puppy guarding Sophie. Remus and the others emerged from the underground tunnel, that they had taken cover in.

Sophie ran to Sirius's side as the streetlights popped back into existence. Muggles were looking around trying to see what had caused the sudden cold and darkness, but went back to their daily routines. Oblivious that soul eating creatures were causing havoc.

Lily was trying to tend to Sophie's wounds, but to no avail. Sophie wouldn't leave Sirius's side.

"Ennervate" I said, immediately Sirius opened his eyes.

"Ahh, what happened? Where's Sophie?" said Sirius alarmed, as he tried to get up.

"My patronus saved us, but it was a close Padfoot." I said as I helped my best friend to his feet.

"Well thanks…" said Sirius exasperatingly while he brushed off his clothes . Sophie blushed retreating back into the ranks of her friends. Sirius's face was as pale as a sheet, he looked

"I am sorry Sophie, I tried to help…It's just-"Sirius huffed. Sophie looked down at her toes, and shuffled side to side.

"It's okay, Sirius" said Remus straightening his rumpled shirt, "let's just be glad everybody is safe."

I scanned the street looking for any anomalies; Lily noticed and did the same. Seeing nothing wrong, I looked back over to Sirius who was still shaken up.

"James…make it stop, I keep hearing _him_ attack me. I am weak-" started Padfoot.

"Sirius," I said grasping his shoulders , "you are the bravest, and strongest person I know. You just have real horrors in your past, that none of us could ever imagine."

All the girls were fine, except Sophie who was now letting Lily heal her injuries, and very nonchalantly listening to mine and Sirius's conversation. Everyone else stared off in their own directions trying not to make eye contact, so Sirius could regain his wits and persona. Lily stared at me curiously as I comforted Sirius, the beaten puppy.

"Why don't we go to my house and report this to my mom and dad? Their aurors, and will know what to do."

We headed back to Diagon Alley. Once we were safely inside the leaky cauldron, we stopped for a quick mug of butterbeer. It warmed my insides from head to toe.

" Ahh.." sighed Liz, "nothing better than a butter beer to make you feel chipper again."

"Yes, there really is nothing quite like it." agreed Lily. Everyone nodded, except Sirius who staring off into space, but at least he had some color in his face now.

"Why don't we go to my house and report this to my mom and dad? Their aurors, and will know what to do." I offered.

"Your house is probably the safest place in England right now, James ,"said Remus looking at everyone, "well that is except perhaps Hogwarts, Shall we leave now?" finished Remus.

"Yes, I don't particularly don't want to stay out in the open. Let's go, "stated Alice as she put on her jacket.

Feeling a little better we walked over to chimney. Each person grabbed a handful of floo powder, and said, "Potter Manor"

"Thanks, Tom for the Butterbeers." I said before I stepped into the fireplace.

"Anytime, Mr. Potter" he replied, " Now you best be heading home, wouldn't want your mum to worry now."

With the whirls of color as different scenes flashed before my eyes, the air was squeezed out of my lungs, but the felling soon lifted and before I knew it I was being thrust into my mother's awaiting arms.

"James! You're all right!" she reprieved as she gave me a rib cracking hug.

"Hi, Mum." I said hugging her back, "we're all okay. Just a bit shaken up, that's all." She released me

As all seven of us explained what had happened earlier, we each took turns recounting what we had seen. My mum and dad were listening quite intently, and showed signs of shock as we finished they threw their arms around Sirius, Remus, and I.

"We are just glad you boys are okay." Said Mum.

"I'll go to the ministry and report what has happened, and inquire why the dementors were not in Azkaban," said my dad as he grabbed his coat. "I'll be back soon darling," He said as he kissed my mother's cheek. With a loud pop he apparated it echoed throughout the living room.

"I'll have Hokey bring you some hot cocoa, and biscuits." Said Mom, as she left to find Hokey.

"Are you girls alright?" I asked, mainly staring at Lily.

"Yeah, it's just crazy now that I think about it. You hear about something like this in the Daily Prophet or WWN. I never really understood until now what people are going through." Stated Liz.

"When th..that de-deme..dementor was coming for me I…"uttered Sophie shaking, as she seemed to be reliving everything in her head. She burst into tears, and leaned on Sirius shoulder. Sirius turned stiff and then relaxed as he let Sophie's head rest there.

"Ssh now there Soph, it's okay," whispered Lily as reached over hugged Sophie, "you will always have Liz, Alice, and me okay." Sophie calmed down. I sat there watching the exchange and realized that Lily, Sophie, Alice and Liz were probably some the most brave girls I knew. Lily looked amazing with the fire dancing her eyes, her flowing red hair, I started to feel warm and I knew it wasn't because of the fire. Lily looked over at me, our eyes met. Oh dang! I was caught for sure; I nonchalantly looked away and noticed how interesting the embroidery was on the couch. I ran my hand through my hair, nervous I was relieved when I heard little elf feet approaching.

Hokey entered carrying a tray laden with goodies. We each took a cup of hot cocoa, and some other sweets. Mum came in after Hokey, and sat down next to James she looked over at the girls.

"I contacted all your families and told them what happened." Mum said, smiling warmly she continued, "And we have all decided, since it's late that you should stay here for the night, and return tomorrow"

My heart sped up. Lily was going to be sleeping in my house.

"No, really Mrs. Potter-"started Lily, but was interrupted.

"I insist! I wouldn't want any of you to be attacked tonight. "she said, "These are mad times. Mad! It isn't safe for girls to be out this late." she then stood up, "I will let the boys show you to your rooms." She winked in my direction.

"Yes, Mum" I said as we all stood up.

I walked up the staircase tiredly, but happy, feeling that the rest of the night would be a good night. Today was a very strange, not twenty four hours ago Sirius had been pranking my mom for heaven's sake, and ended up with tapioca pudding all over himself. I smiled and then frowned remembering the attack, the world sure was changing. We reached the top and headed towards the west wing.

After assigning everyone else their rooms, I was left leaving Lily with the room next to mine. Although I had not intended to plan it that way, I was happy. I opened the door to Lily's room.

"Here you go, Lily" I said

"Thanks."she said looking everywhere else except at me.

I rushed over to my room and took one of my gryffndor quidditch shirts and some shorts. I went back to Lily's room and knocked.

"Come in." she said.

I walked in to find her sitting on the bed.

" Lily, I thought you might like to have a change of clothes." I said handing the bundle of clothes to her, " The bathroom is just through that door. And I guess you really want to go to sleep so I will be leaving now.." I said, I felt like a blabber mouth going on, so I stopped.

"Thanks, Potter. Though I want you to know this doesn't change anything between us. " She smirked sexily.

"I started to head out the door when she called my name. "James," she said.

"Yeah," I replied cooly, "Thanks for earlier, you know… with the dementors."

"You're welcome my lady, " I said dramatcally.

"Oh shut up, I am too tired for that right now, goodnight." She said as she pulled the covers around her.

"See you in the morning" I said as I shut the door.

Walking back to my room I felt that tonight was definitely a good night. All be it the dementor part. I fell asleep dreaming of war goddesses and hot cocoa.

* * *

A/n :thanks for reading please review!!!


End file.
